The Death of Oswin Oswald
by LadyOfNerdz
Summary: When the Doctor was thrown into the Asylum of the Daleks, he met Oswin Oswald, the impossible girl, a genius converted into a Dalek. She died in the Asylum, or did she?


"Ex-ter-min-ate."

Oswin Oswald felt her world disappearing as she said the word. She knew how Daleks were created; subtract love, add anger. And when they succeed, what else is there to do but run? So Oswin ran. She ran so far and so deep within herself, finding and holding onto that one shred of humanity that they hadn't ripped away from her. She ran so far that she forgot, literally forgot, what they had done.

"Oswin. No, no, no! Oswin. Oswin!"

"Exterminate."

She had created this world for herself. She had taken things that didn't make sense and put them together in her head because they made her feel safe. She looked around at the escape pod, tears streaming down her face. None of it was real. Nothing.

She was a monster hiding inside a metal shell.

"Listen, Oswin, you don't have to do this!"

Oswin heard him talking, yelling her name. The Doctor, or as she liked to call him, Chin Boy. Now other names came to mind; The Oncoming Storm and The Predator. She had deleted him from every Dalek database except her own. This was his fault, she thought with a rush of anger. She could have lived forever in her ignorance and died on this planet believing that she was still human. She thought being shipwrecked was bad, but nothing was worse than this. How she hated him for breaking that fragile shell. The Predator, she would exterminate him for ruining her, for making her one of them!

"Exterminate."

But wait, that wasn't her. That was the Dalek. She didn't want to be a Dalek. That was why she had run so hard and so fast in the first place. The Doctor had forced her to remember the truth, but he wasn't turning her into a Dalek. Oswin was doing that to herself.

"Oswin!"

"Why do they hate you so much?" She whispered, hearing her own voice and the voice of the Dalek at the same time. She shuddered at the sound of it. "They hate you so much. Why?" She needed to know. She needed to understand why. She hated him for making her remember, but it was more than that. A deep, instinctual hatred possessed by all Daleks. What could one man, one Time Lord, do to make an entire species so afraid?

"I have fought them many, many times."

"We have grown stronger in our hatred of you." We. She said we.

"I know. I tried to stop."

Daleks grew stronger with hate. Oswin didn't want to be a Dalek. So how could she stop being a Dalek? By inverting the equation. To create a Dalek; add hatred and subtract love. So to create a human; add love and subtract hatred.

Add love. What did she love? It was so hard to remember now. She loved her mother. Her mother. Today was her birthday. Oswin had made her a soufflé that was to beautiful to live. Mum wouldn't have cared. Her mother was the one who taught her how to cook soufflés in the first place. What else did she love? She loved her job. Junior Entertainment Manager, Starship Alaska. It was gone now, but did that really matter? She had loved working with the children on the ship as they flew across the stars. She had always loved children. She had wanted to be a mother, but that would never happen now. What else... something else... She had loved herself. Oswin Oswald. The human. Brilliant, flirtatious, funny. She had been vain, yes, but she had truly loved being Oswin. And now that was gone too.

Subtract hate. She hated the Doctor. She hated the Daleks even more. But how to get rid of them? Could she forgive the Doctor? Yes. Could she forgive the Daleks? No.

Then she found her solution.

"Then run." Oswin stood up, looking around at the escape pod. It was real, in her mind, because she made it so. She ran back to the computer controls, and began typing fiercely.

"What did you say?" She saw his face on the monitor, looking at her with undisguised hatred, because of what she was. She was surprised his chin didn't break the camera.

She pressed a final button. "I've taken down the force field. The Daleks have begun their attack. Run!"

She would subtract her hate of the Doctor by saving him. She would subtract her hate of the Daleks by destroying them.

"Oswin, are you?" The hatred was disappearing from his eyes, replaced by surprise.

"I am Oswin Oswald! I fought the Daleks and I am human!" She felt a rush of joy. Here, at the very end. She had won. They could destroy her human body and stick her in the shell of a Dalek, but they could never take away who she was. Oswin Oswald was a human. And she would die a human. "Remember me." She asked, hoping that she would live on, in some way.

"Thank you." There was no hatred in his eyes now, but she knew that it wouldn't be enough for him to save her. He hated the Daleks even more than she did. She loved him for that.

"Run!" She watched him run. All the way through the Asylum, she watched him on her cameras. She could see the Dalek ship powering up their weapons, but he would make it in time. He was a fast runner. Unbidden, a thought came to her, and she whispered the words, knowing that he had to hear them. The last words of Oswin Oswald.

"Run you clever boy, and remember."

But did she really want to die? She didn't think so. Life was so precious. She had never realized how much until she lost it. Did it matter anyway? There was no way of getting off of this planet. Or was there? The Doctor and his human friends might need a teleport, but Oswin? She had dropped the force field, after all.

"Emergency Temporal Shift."

She might be a Dalek now, but did she have to be forever? She was a complete genius that had been given access to the most advanced technology in the universe. If anyone could figure out how to make her human again, it was her. She just needed to invert the equation.

I am Oswin Oswald and I. Am. HUMAN!

* * *

Hello lovely readers! This is an alternate ending to Asylum of the Daleks, because, lets face it, Oswin is way too awesome of a character to die. If you guys like it, I might create a whole story out of Oswin's journey to become human again. Anyway, please follow, favorite, and post reviews!

Doctor Who is property of the BBC. I am not worthy of owning something so epically cool.


End file.
